Dreams
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sometimes dreams really do come true.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Part 1

She longed to touch it, to run her fingers through that luxurious crimson hair. She had felt like this since their first meeting. That red hair was irresistible. Never a strand out of place, never frayed, it was perfect. She imagined his hair would be silky soft. She loved the way it framed his face. The way his bangs would often hide his eyes, another feature of his she loved and couldn't get enough of. She imagined herself in his embrace, running her fingers through his hair as he ravished her mouth with kisses. But this was just a fantasy she knew nothing would ever come of it and accepted that face. But a girl could dream couldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams 

Part 2

His only desire was to caress her skin. He longed to trace his fingers along her delicate features. He wanted to feel her lips on his fingertips. Since their first encounter he wished to be close to her. He imagined her porcelain skin would be soft. He longed to release her cerulean locks from the ponytail she always wore. He wanted to feel her hair in his hands. He wanted her eyes to be only for him. He imagined trailing soft kisses down her neck, as their bodies entwined. He never shared his fantasies with anyone. When she was around he acted composed but he was really longing to touch her and tell her his feelings. He knew nothing could ever exist between them, but a guy could still dream couldn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams

Part 3

The whole gang was together again. Everyone sat around the common room at Genkai's temple trading stories and catching up with one another. The gathering was to celebrate Yusuke and Keiko's engagement. A fun time was being had by all. Once stories had been shared and the excitement had died down Genkai announced dinner was ready and everyone began to make their way to the table. Yusuke sat next to Keiko not wanting to be far from her, Kuwabara sat next to Yukina, much to Hiei's chagrin. Shizuru took a seat next to Genkai, Botan decided to sit down next to Keiko and Kurama sat himself across from her. After everyone was seated a toast was given and everyone started to dig in.

'I should really stop staring' thought Botan. She quickly looked way when he caught her looking at him. She avoided his gaze and resumed eating. Soon she was engaged in a conversation with Yukina, as she spoke she turned to ask Shizuru a question when she caught Kurama staring at her. He looked away, embarrassment evident on his face.

When dinner was over the group moved back to the common area where they talked for a while longer until Genkai kindy asked them to leave (she is an old woman after all and she needs her rest). Hugs and congratulations were exchanged one last time as everyone began to leave the temple. Botan turned when she heard her name being called. She smiled and looked at the person calling her name.

"Botan, wait!" Kurama shouted as he waived at her.

She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to her. "How have you been? We haven't had a chance to catch up." He said.

"I'm well" she answered. Silence passed between them until Kurama spoke again.

"Botan, is there a reason you were staring at me during dinner?" he asked.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and said "Um it was nothing I must have been daydreaming."

"Oh well goodnight then" he said as he began to walk towards his car.

"Kurama wait!" she said as she reached out to grab his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Yes" he said.

"Is there a reason you were staring at me?" she asked quietly. A look of embarrassment crossed his face once more, he couldn't think of a good reason to give her for why he had been staring at her.

"I um. . ." he trailed off.

She giggled and he looked up to meet her eyes. The moment their eyes met the world stopped turning. He stepped closer to her a hand raised to reach up and take her hair out of her ponytail. He gazed at her blue locks as they cascaded down her back.

"You should wear your hair down more; it's too beautiful to keep tamed in a ponytail.'

She wasn't able to speak she was shocked at his actions. She snapped back to reality and raised a hand to brush his bangs from his face. He relished the feeling of her fingers on his face. She smiled and moved her hand to twist a lock of his hair around her finger. He smirked at her actions. 'It's just like I imagined so silky and perfect' she thought.

"Botan" she dropped her hand when he said her name and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't mind it's not every day someone plays with my hair, it's kind of nice" Kurama said. She lifted her hand to delve her fingers into his hair once again but he clasped it and pressed a kiss to her palm, never taking his eyes off hers while doing this. She shivered as his lips touched her palm. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction but continued to kiss her starting at her wrist and moving up her arm. She made no move to stop him. Once he reached her shoulder she leaned her head to the side so he could have better access to her neck.

"Botan, are you enjoying this?" he asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Mmmmm" she replied.

"Botan, may I ask you something? How long have you had feelings for me?"

Surprised at his question she jerked her arm out of his grasp. He stood there surprised at her actions and was hurt when she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he cried.

"Kurama, is this a joke?" she asked. A hurt look crossed his face and he hugged her close and said "Of course not, I would never do that to you."

She bit her lip and thought 'No Kurama would never do that'.

"Botan, I love you, I think I always have I just never realized. Seeing you tonight has helped me understand what these feelings I've had were."

"Oh Kurama!" I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I was just scared to act on my feelings, after all you were the notorious fox thief and I guess I was just afraid you would steal my heart and hurt me" she explained.

"I would never hurt you my love. You are my world, my lovely deity" he said while looking into her eyes. She said nothing but she did surprise him by pressing her lips to his. Sparks flew, he grabbed her to press his body closer to hers and she moaned. Noticing they were still out in the open he backed her up so her back was resting against a tree ad bid the trees around them to give them cover to keep prying eyes from viewing this very private moment. Both got their wishes that night, she fulfilled her dream of running her hand through his hair and he enjoyed the feeling of her skin against his.

It turns out dreams really do come true.


End file.
